Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja
Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja (忍道 焔 Shinobido: Homura) is a stealth-based video game developed by Acquire, for release on the PlayStation Portable. Tales of the Ninja is the sequel to Shinobido: Way of the Ninja. The game engine of both titles are very similar, and by using a USB cable, players can import their custom missions created with the mission editor from the console version onto the portable version. All the story missions were created with the mission editor, for a total of 50 missions. A North American version was to be released as Shinobido Homura: Soul of the Ninja but was cancelled. Story Unlike the rest of the games in the Shinobido series, this game is comprised of different plotlines detailing various events that affect the characters and Utakata as a whole. While there is a main conflict that circles most of the game, it sometimes takes a backseat for an amount of missions.After the events of the previous game, the Asuka Ninja successfully rebuilt the Asuka Village. The story starts when Goh receives a letter from Sadame stating that Akame hires Kabuto to steal her documents, and she said that she was surprised that Kabuto is still alive. Goh heads to Akame Residence to retrieve it. Diving deeper to the game, Ichijo plans to marry the daughter of the neighboring fedual lord, Princess Azami, but the lord will only accept, if Goh eliminates the Kenobi Ninja that's scaring the townfolks. The lord will accept Ichijo's proposal, when Goh finish the given task. On the wedding day, mysterious bandits attack Ichijo, but ware stopped by Goh, so Ichijo sends Goh to investigate. Goh soon found at that the three samurai generals have been betraying Ichijo, he captures one of the generals, and he finds out that Miroku, Sadame's priestess, was responsible on the wedding incident, and the documents he retrieves from Akame, was Sadame's diaries stating that the Amuritha Faith is just her creation. Goh heads to Miroku's convent, and defeats her, then Goh suddenly vanishes. In the morning, Zaji and Kinu search for Goh at the convent, but they find nothing but dead bodies of Miroku and her followers. Kinu, in a sad voice, says that 'he left us again', Zaji turns back and searches the convent once more. New Features * All levels are uniquely designed. * Maps created with the Mission Editor of Way of the Ninja can be ported with an USB cable and played. However, levels from Tales of the Ninja cannot be transferred to Way of the Ninja the same way. * By completing mission new characters become unlocked. These characters use the same moveset they have as enemies and play differenly from the protagonists. * Characters gain levels by completing missions, the amount of experience points is determined by how high the mission score is. Besides increasing HP and attack power, it also unlocks new abilities in special characters. Differences from Way of the Ninja * Instead of selecting from a group of randomly generated missions, all missions are predesigned. There are 50 missions total. * All maps are designed with the Mission Editor. No maps from Way of the Ninja are available in this game. * Usable items and equipment are assigned depending on the mission. Only 4 slots of equipment can be used per mission. * There is no Alchemy system in this game. * Advancing through the story unlocks more playable characters from the game cast. These characters retain the same moveset they have as enemies, but also have move limited skills and mobility than the ninja protagonists. * Completing missions grants experience points to a character, the amount of experience depends on the level score. Leveling up increases strength and health points. All characters have their own individual levels, so points are not shared. * Due to the console limitations, the voice acting has been limited to a few voice clips. * There are no cutscenes. The story is told via detailing text before, after and (in rare cases) by reaching a point in the map. * While most of the soundtrack is taken from the first game, some new music has been added. Screenshots images.jpg gfs_83184_2_9.jpg shinobido_tales_of_the_ninja_4.jpg shinobido_tales_of_the_ninja_5.jpg Category:Games